moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad
Have you watched any of the Ice Age movies? 15:36, January 7, 2017 (UTC) I've only seen the first three, I haven't seen the fourth and fifth one. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 18:25, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Can you draw Soto from the first Ice Age movie in 2-dimensional? I know you've drawn Baymax, but can you draw Soto please? Also look up pictures of Soto on Google to remember what he looks like. (And please don't make him uglier than Purple Shep) 20:02, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Here are rough sketches for Venus and Soto: CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 21:48, January 7, 2017 (UTC) The venus drawing was uglier than Purple Shep, and the soto drawing was okay. But there is one problem: And by drawings, I meant the thing you use with to make posters for your pages. That's what I meant. :) 22:10, January 7, 2017 (UTC) 1. Venus is supposed to look ugly anyway since she's the villain lol 2. I could draw these guys on computer but it could take awhile because I don't have the best technology. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 02:35, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Who will voice the characters Venus and Mr. Gusman in the third film? 16:20, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Venus and Mr. Gusman will be voiced by Hynden Walch and Jordan Peele respectively. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 21:06, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Will you ever make your own Finding Marlin page? I know you've made Moana 2 and Big Hero 7, but can you please make your own version of Finding Marlin? You can make one: Finding Marlin (CarlosRojelio96) 23:25, January 13, 2017 (UTC) I really don't have any ideas for a Finding Marlin at the moment. The Finding Marlin page on here is fine the way it is. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 01:06, January 14, 2017 (UTC) What's "cartoon logic"? 13:03, February 16, 2017 (UTC) From Wikipedia: Cartoon physics (cartoon logic) is a jocular system of laws of physics that supersedes the normal laws, used in animation for humorous effect. Normal physical laws are referential (i.e., objective, invariant), but cartoon physics are preferential (i.e., subjective, varying). Many of the most famous American animated films, particularly those from Warner Bros. and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer studios, unconsciously developed a relatively consistent set of such "laws" which have become de rigueur in comic animation. In one common cartoon scenario example, when a cartoon character runs off a cliff, gravity has no effect until the character notices and reacts.[1] In words attributed to Art Babbitt, an animator with the Walt Disney Studios: "Animation follows the laws of physics—unless it is funnier otherwise." CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 22:25, February 16, 2017 (UTC) So, does this mean fish characters, including Nemo, would likely survive in the pool? 12:11, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Yes. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 14:49, February 17, 2017 (UTC) (sigh) I'm sorry to say this, but I doubt there will be a crossover with 100 different TV shows/movies. :( Sorry, 02:48, February 18, 2017 (UTC) -P.S, will all the logos of the companies that Disney might make deals with appear at the beginning of the movie? No they're all going to be credited in the end credits. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 15:57, February 18, 2017 (UTC) (Note - its me again, my IP address just changed) I have replied to some scenes. Okay, so can you post your replies on the talk page please? :) 20:19, May 8, 2017 (UTC) "aren't they going to travel to another dimension since Big Hero 6 and Miraculous Ladybug are NOT connected to each other?" No they're just going to use the dimensional scissors to get to France at a faster pace. In this film, BH6 and ML are in the same universe. Does this mean that this crosses over with other films/TV series? No, they're only going to visit dimensions that were shown in Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Wow, that's harsh. I can't believe that Star turned evil. And plus, I don't like Svtfoe because its for girls It's not her fault, she's being controlled by a real supervillain. And your loss because this is still the best show Disney has made in years, since Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls. Doesn't Marco already have a girlfriend? Let me remind you: it is Jackie Lynn Thomas. I know -_- Alya is the one who has a crush on Marco. Marco isn't really feeling it. 21:00, May 9, 2017 (UTC)CarlosRojelio96 (talk) Can you add a few scenes into the Finding Marlin/Transcript please? (maybe you can look at the Finding Marlin plot and then help me with the transcript) PLEASE? 12:18, July 13, 2017 (UTC)